Re: Demonic Love Hours
by lunelune14
Summary: Rewritten... In a world where demons really exist, they might be right beside you. YAOI. Yullen.
1. When the Story Begins

**Disclaimer : **I didn't own any of D. Gray-man characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

**Warning : **Boys love/shonen-ai/BL/yaoi/slash (if you don't like it you're welcome to read too. Just remember I already warn you). Some cursing and bad language will popped up every then (cause I want to write badass Kanda with his potty mouth). Not beta-ed, so expect the massive grammar errors (I am not fluent in English, but practices makes perfect… right?). Might or might not include some spoilers (?) even if this story is totally AU. OOCness are really _impossible_ to ignore, just cope with it, yeah?

**Pairings : **Well, the main reason I write this story was to pair uke-Allen with every seme available… (at first, now I am not too sure about it) But Yullen is the main pairing for sure. I like Lucky too, if you don't mind, aside of Laven and Pokerpairing…

**Dedication :** For all Demonic Love Hours readers… I am sorry! *tears* I hope you like it? *hopeful eyes*

* * *

><p><span>It was a story from a long time ago, when people feared the night and worshipped the sunlight. There were people. There were 'us', and there were 'another people'. We are humans and they are the different kind of humans.<span>

We fought each other. We called them by _demons_, and they called us by _normals_. The reason for our great wars was simple, because we are normal, and they are different.

And I was wondering why… why must we hate them just because they are different, and why they hate us back because we are normal?

Then I met him. I met one of them, and then the problem arose. He was so different at the same time so normal, I was charmed and I fell… hard. And I knew so was him.

Forbidden. Our bond was… forbidden. But forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, he had said to me. And we were both tempted.

One bite was not enough. We were craving for more and we fell… too deep. How many times I wished for things to change. I hope for this world to perish. Or maybe things would be better if we both vanished from this cruel world? I hope you would take me away. So we could love each other in peace, without these wars threatened to do us part. But I should never be with you. That was the rule.

This bond must be destroyed. He wouldn't do that so this is my duty.

With this 'heart' I swear… I swear for the red moon, I returned my mortal body to the moon's embrace. Just please… spare him. I love him too much to see him hurt. But I would never forgive myself if he were to die with me. So please live, my love. Please live for us.

My heart, the heart that loves him too much wasn't mine. And I must return it to the rightful place. I am so sorry. My heart couldn't love you anymore, but I still am. As I floated around this world without my body and my heart, I will cry for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Re : Demonic Love Hours<strong>

**Prologue  
><strong>

**When the Story Begins**

A pair of curious eyes gazed at the kind-looking man who sat on the wooden chair beside the child-sized bed. The owner of the eyes, a child who didn't look older than 6 years old, waited patiently until the man closed the ancient-looking book in his hand before launched his first question.

"Why the princess gone, Mana?" the child asked eagerly. The man chuckled at the question. He ruffled the white hair of the boy, earning an adorable pout from the said child.

"Didn't you hear me?" the man continued to smile as the boy batted his hand away, "It's because she didn't want his knight to suffer. And at least she didn't gone away completely. Her will stays there, and she keeps on protecting her knight, even when she lost her body and heart."

The child huffed. What an amusing sight, really, "How could she live without her body and heart? It means she becomes a ghost!" he gasped at this realization, "How could a ghost feel anything, Mana? And I feel bad for the knight. He must be so sad because he couldn't see the princess anymore… Hey Mana, can we see a ghost?"

"Easy, Allen," the man replied, eyes full of warmth. It was always this lively every time they finished a bed time story, the man thought, amused. "Listen. You didn't need a heart to love someone. Even without any memories, you can still feel your love for somebody," there, the man put a hand over the boy's chest, right on top the beating heart, "Because love knows no boundaries."

"So you mean… you can love someone even without a heart…? I am confused," the child put his own hand on top the man's heart, then he looked up to the man, "So even if you die, your love will never gone?"

The man patted the boy's head, this time without any resistance, "Yes. Even if your heart didn't beat anymore, your love will still there. It's the scary part, though. Our feelings didn't completely gone even we die. But some people just can't see the difference between true love and obsession,"

"Obsession?"

"Well," the man tapped his chin lightly as he thought, "I think what's called true love is…when you could sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone you really care,"

"Is that so? So I will die for someone I love too? I will die for you, Mana," declared the boy proudly. The man laughed.

"That's very nice of you, Allen. But sometimes die isn't necessary. There are a lot of sacrifices that can be made without you really dying. I love you too much to see you die for me, anyway. You can do something smaller for me. For example, you can do all the washing up tomorrow because you love me!"

"Waaii! That's not fair! Mana!" the boy squealed in surprise at the laughing man.

"Oh, look at the time Allen. You must go to sleep now if you want to be awake for your lesson tomorrow. We couldn't let the teacher come here without doing anything, right? Now, sleep!" the man jokingly commanded.

"Ugh," the boy grumbled a bit, but he still obeyed in the end. He let the man fixing his pillow and blanket for him.

"Sweet dreams, Allen," the man said. He secured the blanket to the boy's body once more and kissed his forehead loudly before turning off the light, "Good night,"

"Goodnight, Mana," the boy watched the man smiled for the last time and closed the door. Everything then turned dark. The boy sighed, feeling his eyes started to drop. With one last thought about the princess and love, he closed his eyes. Not too long after, the boy was drifting off to the land of dream.

That night, the boy dreamed about the princess. The princess was so beautiful. The boy thought her long hair was shining and it looked so soft. The princess was wearing a simple white dress. For some odd reason, he felt it suited the princess very much. He remembered about the time his Mana brought him to a wedding party. The princess' dress looked like a wedding dress the bride wore that time.

The princess was staring outside from the window in her room. With the sky looked so close, the boy thought maybe the princess' room was built in the highest tower of her palace. Following the princess' gaze, the boy realized she was watching the full moon. The princess' face looked so sad, it saddened him too.

The boy looked up at the moon, and he felt something strange on his belly. Like he swallowed a thousand snakes and they were coiling and dancing around inside him and clenched his heart. Was it sadness? Maybe it was because the moon looked very lonely. He wished the stars were present tonight, so the moon didn't look so lonely by itself in the dark sky. Where were they? Where were the stars? Did they abandon the moon?

"Princess!" the boy heard someone said and he looked over right in time someone entered the room in such a hurry. This person was a girl, a young girl with neat hair. The girl was shaking. Like something big and scary was chasing her. Maybe this was the princess' maid. Every princess has a maid, right?

"What is it?" the princess asked, and the boy decided he didn't like the princess as much as before. The princess' voice was so cold like ice, and without any hint of emotion. The princess didn't budge from her position as she asked this. The maid girl looked more and more nervous as the time passed by.

"I… I am sorry, my lady, for barging to your room like that," her voice isn't much nicer than the princess. But hers was filled with fear. "Bu-but, the… King! He was attacking The Court!"

It definitely took the princess by surprise. The princess sharply turned her head, eyes wide and… scared? Her voice then came out very quiet, like a whisper, "Wh—what?"

The maid looked ready to burst into tears any moment, he answered with shaky voive, "The treaty was… broken. You must get to the safety! They are fighting for you!"

A loud explosion could be heard and the entire building was shaking. The boy was frightened and he could tell the princess was too. She was clutching the edge of the window so hard.

"They will get to this place, Princess! You must go, now!"

As the second explosion went by, everything was shifting and blurred. The boy found himself falling and falling… to an endless hole. The dream was changed.

Instead of the princess' room in the tower, the boy found himself stood on an unknown long corridor. The source of light present was only from the burning torches nailed on the stone wall. The floor was made from stone too. Everything was cold and dark, and he was stood there alone. The silence made him shiver in fright.

The boy was ready to call out for his guardian when he saw shadows shifted from behind the high pillars. With his heart beating very loud, the boy waited for the shadows to come closer. He prayed whatever it was, it wasn't something too scary. But what will turn up from such a scary dark corridor except an equally scary monster?

But then the shadows turned out belonged to two little children. The boy relaxed a little. Curiously he examined the children who were running to his direction.

"Hey!" the white haired boy called, but the children kept on running past him. Maybe they couldn't see him? "Hey, I said! Wait!" he too ran over to catch the children. There's no way he would stay alone in this scary place!

With minimum lightning, the boy could only see a shape of one of the children. It was the taller one. Its face blurred, his/her hand clutched tightly to the other child. Escaping, he realized. They were escaping. But what did they escape from?

The shorter one was crying. The sound echoed from the entire corridor. The older one was soothing his/her companion, but they kept on running. Maybe they were siblings. The taller one's hair was very long it reached the child's back… Oh, was it a girl?

Suddenly there were voices. Voices from everywhere. Softly at first, like a whisper. But the whispers came from every direction and it got louder and louder. And then there were larger shadows approaching. Footsteps, loud stomps, and the sound of angry men. People. People with black robes and black hoods. The boy couldn't see their faces. They were coming and he knew they were searching for the siblings.

Shouts. Yells. Chains. Sparks of light from hands, terrified sobs. The boy watched, frightened. He could only stare helplessly as those large hands separated the two children apart.

The dream ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi's notes :<strong> Mi is not too sure about the prologue. I hope it's interesting enough to catch your attention. The next chapter is ready! *gasp* Just tell me how do you feel about my baby (is it better? Or maybe it's worse? *sobs*). The story will be updated every two weeks or so… if there isn't any problem (read : homeworks).  
>To be honest, I was under influence of Supernatural and Harry Potter fanfiction lately and couldn't bring myself to write other story than angst. Gah.<br>If you have any problem with my grammar or vocabulary, then stop and point out my mistakes. I will… um, try to edit it myself? I am in the need of practice...

-Love Mi ^^~


	2. Through the Moving Glass

Because between the reflections you saw something there, something foreign yet familiar.

Familiar enough to make you heart ache, foreign enough that your mind couldn't remember.

But what mind didn't remember, the heart always knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Re : Demonic Love Hours<strong>

**Chapter 01  
><strong>

**Through The Moving Glass**

The slow movement of the train always lulled the passenger to sleep, but the uncomfortable chairs were making it impossible to do so. There were so little of them who slept the entire journey. Others though, usually watching their companion on the train, read a book or two, or maybe if you bored enough, you could try watching for the sky.

These days, the sun had a habit of hiding himself between the clouds. But it was fine, after all the sunlight was too bright to look directly at, but it was beautiful however you look at it. The sky wasn't so clear, blue with a hint of gloomy white here and there. The rain had a weird scent, like a mix of dirt and morning grass and cold water. The old woman sat across from him smelled like soap and flowers.

Allen looked away from the blurred greens (he lost count of the trees) at the train windows and smiled a little at the old lady who wobbled away slowly with her daughter supporting her on the side. The women smiled back at him, face warm, even though the daughter raised her eyebrows a bit and gazed a bit too long at Allen's hair.

White hair.

It didn't bother him (much), but he fixed the hood on his jacket anyway, even if it couldn't all the white strands on top of his head. He hoped it was enough to hide the blackened scar on his face. Allen looked back to the window again, but Mana's face was smiling at him (face surrounded by flames, hot and big flames) from behind the fogged glass. So Allen turned his head down to look at his gloved hands instead.

He wished he brought some of his books, to cope with the boredom. But he was lucky he remembered to pack along his underwear and clean clothes on his suitcase. He was lucky he had a time to pack at all.

The white gloves weren't being much entertainment for him as he waited for the train to stop at the next station, so he settled to curse Cross in his head repeatedly. Because he afraid he would still look at the burning Mana if he glanced at the window. The rattled sound of moving train wasn't being much distraction for him. He hoped it wasn't going to rain.

Allen hated rain.

Allen hated many things. He loved many things too, but as the time went by he found he hated the things he loved in the past. He hated flames, he hated loud noises, Cross (not the cross, but the 'Cross'. There was a difference, you know?), and crowd. Allen hated rain too.

Allen loved the scent of rain, similar to the scent of fresh grass. He liked to hop around in the puddle of water, splashing water everywhere. He liked the touch of water on his hair, on his face. He liked to stretch his arm to touch the rainfall.

Allen just hated the rain. As simple as that.

He forgot to bring any umbrella. But then he thought about the pink and frilly umbrella Cross bought (or maybe stole. Cross _hated_ pay or use his money for something other than alcohol and gambling) to replace the broken one. The black plain umbrella that was broken because Cross had used it to hit the old TV at the living room (Cross said it just need a few gentle nudge to make it work again). The TV crashed into two and the umbrella turned into ash.

So Allen was running around with his jacket-turned-raincoat in the middle of train station, looking for a shelter.

The rain and the wind were being stubborn apparently. So although he tried his best to cover his head, he still got wet. His hair kept falling over his eyes and refused to be tamed. The heavy suitcase in his hand went heavier and heavier.

Allen hated public places too. Because of every glances, every raised eyebrows, every narrowed eyes seemed to be directed at him, even though they weren't, because Allen was very paranoid. Cross said once that Allen was a sissy (or he said Allen was a pansy instead?). Maybe it was the truth, but he didn't care what Cross thought about him. People other than Cross, though…

He kept telling himself that people didn't look at his hair, or his face. Silently in his head, of course. Because muttered that out loud would just draw the attention to himself. And he didn't like it when everybody noticed him. He prefer to blend with everyone else, however hard that might be.

Cross was late, as always. Cross arrived on time was like some sort of a miracle, or maybe that was the end of time? Maybe he was too occupied with his current girlfriend or his bottles of alcohol.

Allen scanned the station quietly, searching for a tall man with vibrant red hair. He saw red hair, but it belonged to a middle aged woman. The tall men here had either brown or black or blond hair. Where was Cross?

Five minutes passed, with no sign of Cross at all. Allen already regretted come to this place. He should buy a ticket back and stayed at home. Cross could burn in hell for all he cared. The problem was, he didn't have any money left with him. And he was hungry.

The soft bumping against his leg jerked Allen back from his musing. He glanced to his legs, where the left pocket on his pants formed a bump. A moving bump. Frowning a little, he put one palm there, calming the agitated golden ball inside his pocket.

Oh, yes. Timcanpy. He almost forgot him for a second. He thought Tim would still be sleeping by now.

Allen looked around and relieved when he noticed that most of the people were already gone. He picked up his suitcase and headed to the nearest restroom.

The toilet was very dirty. Allen wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell from one closed stall, but this would do. He entered one of the available stall and reached for the thing inside his pocket.

"Sorry, Tim. Can't let other people see you," he apologized at the winged golden ball that floating around as soon as he was freed from Allen's pocket. "You have a good nap?"

Timcanpy let out a sound that might be a pleasant greeting or maybe just a dismissed grunt. Tim looked around and Allen thought the golden ball would be frowning if he could. Allen smiled anyway.

"Well, miss you too. Now if I can find Cross, we will get to the warm and dry place soon,"

Timcanpy stopped midair at the mention of Cross' name. Allen tried not to scream (and he managed to shriek very-manly and quietly) at the sight of Timcanpy opened his mouth (was it his mouth?) widely, and dropped two pieces of paper to the dirty floor.

"Oh, God," Allen rubbed his chest, "I hate it if you do that," he bent down to retrieve the papers. One sealed letter, and one notes addressed to him… by Cross. Allen eyes narrowed dangerously. He had a bad feeling about this.

_**Brat.**__ Go to the address on the letters.  
><em>_Don't fucking open the letter__ unless you want me to cut your eyes out.  
>Give the damn letter to <em>_Komui__ of the Black Order._

No signature whatsoever and straight to the point. This was definitely from Cross (and who else called him brat but Cross?). Allen stared hard at the notes once again but the letters didn't change. He looked helplessly at Timcanpy.

"Great. Now we know where to go…" he murmured, too tired to even protest, "Just… why didn't he tell me that he wants me to go there alone?"

Realizing that he didn't have much choice anyway, with the lack of money and food, Allen hurriedly grabbed the handle of his suitcase and snatched Tim back to his pocket. He ignored the displeased sound Tim made from being stuffed, eager to go out from the dirty toilet as soon as possible. Allen was extra careful not to stare at the broken mirrors on his way out. Just in case.

Outside, the sky had turned black.

Black Order, turned out to be some sort of school (an academy, the kind old man had explained to him at the street). It looked like a secluded high-class school for the rich (and goth, maybe?) people. It took him an hour or more to get there and Allen never craved for one comfortable bed or sofa like this. What made it worse that he still hadn't eaten anything since one and half hours ago.

It was just… weird, Allen thought absently as he stood outside the big black gate, that a school could look very frightening. It was more like an old castle where all the scary things live. Allen peeked over the tall gates to make out the buildings inside. He just caught a glimpse of tall opalic silhouettes guarded by trees. He didn't get lost and come to a haunted mansion instead, right? But all the people he asked on the way here clearly pointed to this direction.

Allen hesitated a little before searching for bell or anything. The gates looked harmless even if it was so scary and too tall, so he reached one gloved hand to touch the dusted bar.

He didn't expect the hot, flesh-burning hot that travelled over the bar to his hand, or the silent shrieking sound from nowhere that echoed in his head. Allen quickly detached his hand, double checking to see if his gloves were still intact. No holes, no fire. But the shrieking sound still screamed loudly in his ears and his head was pounding hard. What happened?

Allen let out a loud gasp and went very still as a glinting blade from nowhere pressed close (_too close_) to his neck, threatened to draw blood. His back bumped into something solid and warm. A body. A body who hold a sharp and dangerous blade that pressed to his neck. Allen couldn't breathe as a soft puff of warm air touched his left ear, accompanied by the low and deathly voice, not hint of jokes or humor, just flat and cold,

"It seems that today was your unlucky day,"

Just when you thought everything couldn't get worse… it did.

Allen remembered he read that line somewhere… he lost count on the novels he had read since he was eight. But he was sure of that line. And he briefly wondered if it was the right time to remember that. But maybe it was. His mind was too frightened to make sense. His legs hurt and his hands went limp on his side like he couldn't use them. Not like he was going to move. His suitcase was somewhere on the ground, he forgot when exactly he lost his grip on it. When his hand got burned by the cold bars?

Maybe he was just that unlucky… like that _stranger_ said.

This stranger… mad-man… killer…? Allen had a few choices of names for _him_. His mind refused to be quiet about it, and repeated it several times in his head. A killer. _Killer_. Crazy man who wields a long, deathly sword. A sword that pressed on the throbbing vein on Allen's neck. The _him_ who hold Allen's life in his cold hand. Why did this happen? He was supposed to accompany Cross today, to wherever this was, like he usually did. Not to get caught by some unknown man who possessed the urge to kill him on sight.

Allen didn't recognize the sound at first, the loud thumping sound (the man didn't notice it too), and then he glanced down and knew it was his heart. Beating too fast like he was going to die.

He was going to die, most likely. If this… (killer? Murderer?) man didn't let go of his neck (the skin there was going to break if he pressed it more… no!)

Allen didn't think. He didn't think of anything, he didn't hear anything (except for the loud heartbeats), he felt his stomach turned and twisted uncomfortably. His hands, his previously limp hands was moving before he knew it, his legs moved on its own too. The impact of something heavy and thick and then the man was distracted for a second and it was all the time Allen need.

He was free. But maybe not for long, so he ran. Allen ran and ran. Away from the blade and the crazy man and he could taste the fear in his mouth. After this… (if he survived) he was going to kill Cross. Did he send Allen to die here?

There was a sound of muffled curse, like a small whisper more than a word, but Allen felt it right behind him and he didn't stop. He didn't look back and just focusing on escape. Any way… anyone? Where was everyone? Allen already felt the strange atmosphere as he arrived in this place. How it was too quiet. To eerie air, too tall gates, too empty. Like a deserted land. Welcome to the land of the death.

No no no. Allen forced his mind to stop. No thoughts about death or whatever. He should go, run, escape. But the man sounded very (_very_) close. _Oh, God. Cross, I will kill you_.

The man was _too fast_. Too fast. Allen realized in horror as he found himself on his back (when did he…?) on the wet ground, eyes going wider and wider, focused solely on the man crouched above him. Eyes cold and black (mad, mad), one hand gripped painfully on Allen's shoulder, one other raised high, ready to pierce Allen's heart with his sword. He should move away. But he couldn't. The man's knees dug so deep to his sides (hurt).

Something small and fast and golden leaped forward, collided hard with the man's (boy?) head. The man let out enraged snarl and Allen twisted his body away. Just when he thought he was going to release his relieved breath… Oh, no. Timcanpy! Allen wasn't going to let Tim fight that crazy man alone. He should…

Well, get away, first. Allen quickly snatched the furious winged ball and then got up. He didn't know where the thought or bravery came to kick the man's back came from but he did it. No one was going to hurt Tim.

The man was angry (enraged, probably) and turned his black eyes on Allen, now life with fire, Allen fought the instinct to cower and sobbed because it was just some crazy boy played with sword (but sharp, sharp sword). A mad boy with black eyes and black hair, eyes locked with Allen like Allen was his prey…

Allen didn't have time to react (or dodge) as the hands came around his throat. The nails digging painfully into his neck and Allen swore he was going to die from suffocating. His grip on Timcanpy loosened. Maybe he could tell Tim to run away while the boy was too busy tried to kill Allen.

Just as his vision began to fade, the miracle came (although it was a bit too late). Allen was too busy to keep breathing that he didn't notice the sound of footsteps getting nearer and nearer,

"No, Kanda! Stop that!"

Suddenly Allen was forced backward, away from the painful hands choking his neck, and he found another warm body behind him, holding him. He wasn't going to get away this time though, because he was too relieved to breathing again. Allen forced his eyes to focus at the sight before him, to the… man…? To the boy who attempted to kill him?

It was a boy his age, maybe. Allen wasn't too sure because the lack of light. The boy's black hair fell to his face, his face still hold the murderous intent and he looked at Allen like he was some pathetic little mouse (no, prey) to catch, nose flaring and mouth performed a snarl. Allen thought he must be imagining things as he saw the boy's teeth... The boy's eyes were more relaxed than earlier, thank God. It still held some hostility but it was definitely calmer.

There was a girl. She stood beside the boy, holding the boy's arm close. Allen tempted to shout at the girl to stay away but it looked like she managed just fine. She offered some sort of calming whispers to the boy's ears, Allen vaguely heard some sort of 'strays', 'not him', 'full moon', 'blood', and another.

"…wasn't one of them, Kanda. Calm yourself,"

The last thing was said aloud so maybe Allen could hear it. The girl eyes wandered to Allen and she smiled.

"I am sorry about that," she apologized in such a sweet tone Allen didn't believe she was associated with the crazy boy, "Um… he often… lost control. But you see, it was necessary for the security purpose," she laughed nervously, her long black hair swayed lightly at her gesture. And Allen wondered just for _whom_ or _what_ the security purposes apply…

Allen swallowed. The person behind him released him and he struggled to keep standing straight when his legs felt like a jelly. He kept Timcanpy close in his chest just in case someone was going to attack again. Just what kind of school had a… safety mechanism like… this?

"Yeah, sorry about that, man," the person behind him spoke, startling Allen as he pounded his palm into Allen's back in a friendly gesture, "He's a bit crazy sometimes… but nothing we can't handle. Anyway! You shouldn't be here at this time, ya know?" he stepped forward so he stood beside Allen and Allen was met with a too-different sight with the first boy. Allen watched in awe at the too bright red hair, the single eyepatch covering one of his eye, and the smiling single green eye. This boy could pass as Cross' son, or maybe a nephew. Allen would ask him if he was a relative of Cross if only the boy had the same devil-may-care attitude like Cross.

Cross. Now that he got away from the adrenaline problem, his mind wandered to the thought of how wished he could kill Cross. Just what a problem he had, and had he expect Allen to clear things here?

The soft feminine voices of the girl bring him back to the present. Allen blinked slowly at the pretty face across him.

"I am sorry. It's not like you are forbidden to come here. But not many visitors come around this time. The area here is very dangerous at night. There are too many… wild animals," Allen heard a cough beside him, "Ah, maybe you have some business here?" the girl asked, hands still holding the crazy black haired boy tight like he was going to charge forward if the girl loosened her grip. Allen didn't doubt that, from the hungry glint on the boy's eyes.

"Oh," Allen was glad he was still be able to speak, although a little high-pitched from the _excitement_ before, "Umm… Actually. Yeah. I—My guardian. He told me to go here… I thought maybe I could find him. And, uh, he said to give this letter to someone here," Allen reached his pocket to hand the white letter (still there, thank God), "Ah, Komui of the Black Order…"

There was a pause. The girl and the redhead boy exchanged glance while the black haired boy (he was still gripping the sword) kept on staring at Allen's face with distrust.

"Well," the girl looked at Allen, "Maybe we could talk inside. I will bring you to him,"

"Are you kidding me?" Allen nearly jumped in fright at the sound. _He_ talked. And the sound was still full of venom like before. The black haired boy looked at the girl beside him instead of Allen, every inch of his face showed a great dislike, "The gate rejects him!"

Allen felt the redhead boy tensed at that. What the… what was he talking about? What was wrong with this boy? Did Allen done something bad or what? He found himself growing the mutual dislike for the boy. He wasn't here for anything except to work on whatever this was Cross made him to do. Not to fight.

"Well," Allen found himself saying before he could stop, "I didn't want to be here either," he said. Allen was too… tired to care about the consequences. So what if the boy could slice him in two within a second? He ignored the way his chest constrict, or the way his hand trembled against Timcanpy, "Just get this damn letter inside to Komui or whoever is it then I will be going on my way," he refused to back down at the glare directed to him, "Away from you,"

He remembered about how he didn't bring anything else other than his clothes. But who wanted to stay here? He could get money easily with go into some bar or alley… and did some tricks he always saw Cross did when he was gambling.

But it seemed like the girl wouldn't let him. She frowned a little at the black haired boy, "Kanda, would you please to shut up for just a moment? He had that letter with Mr. Cross signature. And look," the girl pointed at Timcanpy who was silently observing the scene from Allen's hand, "It is Mr. Cross' golem. No one have a golden golem other than Mr. Cross,"

Allen wanted to protest at that (he ignored the questions 'what the hell was a golem?' formed inside his head). Tim was his… maybe Cross brought Tim with him sometimes but Tim was his… as long as he remembered, Cross already gave Tim for Allen. Since that… since that flame… since Mana…

"It's okay," Allen quickly said, "I just want to deliver the letter, anyway. Then I'll be… on my way,"

"No way," this time, it was the redhead. He grabbed Allen shoulder, not too tight but enough to keep him to stay in place, "It's already dark. Well, you shouldn't be here but you shouldn't be out there alone in the dark either. It's dangerous! The wild animals could attack you any moment…" here he glanced a little at the black haired boy, "Just go inside with us, maybe Komui will let you stay here for a night. You can catch the first train tomorrow morning,"

"Yes. It's too dangerous," the girl said, eyes locked with the black haired boy in a silent warning, "We will talk more inside. Come on," she gave a little reassuring smile at Allen, before dragged the boy in her arms. Allen didn't know when the gate was opened…

"Come on, buddy. Get in first, more questions later,"

And Allen let himself being led by the one-eyed redhead inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi's notes :<strong>

I was thinking maybe this story was happened around the same time like in the manga. How about that? Just like Vampire Knight.

The dialogue between Kanda and Allen here is too short, because at first Kanda didn't exactly trust Allen, I want to make him act more… hostile to Allen.

English isn't my first language. What do you think about my writing style? Somehow I feel like I just stuffed my old two first chapters into this one… Tell me what you think about this one, please.

-Love Mi^^~


End file.
